Perseus
by KyraEnsui
Summary: [AU] Heir of Darkness rise from his imprisonment to extract his revenge on those who sealed him. Angel of Innocence willing to sacrifice everything to protect those he loves. And a child of Light will determine the outcome of all.
1. Remember This Day

Disclaimers: Weiss Kreuz productions are solely owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. I just own the creativity of the stories.

---------------------------------

KyraEnsui: This is off from what I am going to do on my stories, but it was just in mind for awhile when I was waking up late. I know I am twisted in most of the stories, but this is how I would type them out in. In real life, I am just child-like person in an adult body. Well, let's get onto this story.

-----------------------------------

Warnings: This story will contain the following contain: sex, rape, slavery, and yaoi. You have been warned.

--------------------------------------

_**Scene A, Act I**_

Soft moan. Angry voices. Deep breathing. All these happenings are what he would have to deal right now. It was a miracle or dumb luck to escape. However, escaping is impossible, but it feels to be free from capture even if it was only temporary. He can hear dogs barking from a distance and several footsteps coming near by. He is hiding from them. After fifteen minutes, it seems the sound has disappear and it was clear to make a move. Slowly, he step away from his hiding space to investigate; however, it seems all was wrong. Dangerously wrong.

A swift breeze blows by his face and his whole body stand still as he feels chill down his spine. He can hear a familiar laugh coming behind him. He wants to run, but his body is not responding nor his thoughts could comprehend the situation. He closes his eyes tightly and biting his lower lip while his hand closes in a fist as strong arms encloses him like a snake and closing the gap between them to a minimum. A deep, foreign voice weakens his capture with simple words.

"You are ours. Now and forever."

With those words, he moves his capture's head around and sears him with a rough and yet, gentle kiss. Tears fall on his cheek and he is carried away to his masters' estate. His life was nothing, but full of sins. Sins of pleasure and torture. Sins of no hope. He was their pet.

_**Scene A, Act II**_

"You have brung him back as expected."

"Of course, he was too easy to find. Time for cat and mouse is over. What do you like to do, oh fearless leader?"

"A reward."

"Ah yes, the reward for capturing the mouse. Love that idea. I have already told the servants to have him clean and pamper up. Shall we go and check?"

"Let's go." as he walks off. The man follow behind with a grin on his face. It will be fun.

His brown locks shadow over his eyes as he gazes outside of the window. His outfit was pure white jacket with a ruffles on the wrist area along with his long pant and matching boots. He stands up and walks to the window as he watches the scenery of hope and life. His hand places over the cold glass and gently sliding down with ambition to be free. All is shatter when he sees a reflection of his nightmares and quickly turns around to face them both. He can feel warmth on his cheek as one of his nightmares extend his hand to his face and caressing it.

"You are ours, Ken." the man says.

Ken's eyes shifted away from him and sorrow takes over his expression. He can feel the hand moving his face up and cups his chin. His thumb rubbing his chin and around his lips. He closes his eyes again. It was all the same at the end.

"I'll leave you two alone for the time being. I have plans to make and attend to. Have fun you two." the foreign bows and leaves them.

The man wraps one of his arm around Ken's waist and pulls him closer to his body while his other hand is brushing back his soft, brown hair. Everything is gentle at first until the end where things get rough. The man moves and feels the silken outfit down on Ken's body and spreading apart his legs so that one of his legs can be between them. Ken tilt his head in a soft moan.

"You should understand by now, Ken. Give in to us." he demands softly.

"Never." he responds back softly. "To you or to him, Bradley."

"I hate that name."

In a swift movement, he pushes Ken back hard to the wall and grabs both of his wrists and moves them over his head as one of his hands grip them tight. His other hand goes down Ken's body towards his crotch where he spreads his legs apart and then, he quickly cups his chin.

"How many times do I have to remind you to not call me by that name?" Crawford asks.

"I lost count." Ken replies.

"Hmpf. Do remember what you have said when you first came here. If not, then we would have to..." he trails off.

"I know" he splats out as he looks away. "I ... I understand."

"Good. And now, you should understand what happens next." as he goes down to his neck and kisses it softly.

Ken closes his eyes and tilts his head up slightly as his body tenses up with each slow, soft touches. Crawford can feel his little pet tensing up so he releases his hold on his wrists which Ken places his arms around Crawford's neck. He gently raise Ken up while holding onto one of his legs and they both to kiss dominantly. As they continue, Crawford moves them away from the wall next to the window and lays Ken down first on a soft, fluffy rug that is in front of the fireplace. He slowly unbuttons his jacket until it exposes another layer of clothing that is skin tight to curve out Ken's muscular chest, and begins to pull up on that shirt to expose his abs where he kisses them tenderly. Ken moans softly and arches his back up until he gasps.

Crawford is able to work his way through Ken's pants while pulling up his shirt and starts shifting his ways onto Ken's penis; licking, sucking, squeezing, and jerking it. Ken grasp for air while his hands grip onto the rug as rough, arousing sensation flows into his body all at once. Hot, wet sensation begins to become unbearable for him to hold back his moans for pleasure and calling out to stop.

He comes up to his ear and nibbles on them and whispers deeply. Tears falling down his cheek as he continues to listen to them. He licks the tears away and roughly kisses Ken in a long, passionate rustles with his tongue while rhythming his hand on Ken's crotch. He releases the kiss and his hand from him, and licks his hand off while watching him. He takes out his handkerchief and wipes off any residue and throws in the fireplace. He gets up and straighten his clothes while looking at the mirror on top of the fireplace.

"Get dress. You will be coming with us to a reception."

Ken carefully gets up and tucks in his shirt, zipping his pant back up, and buttoning his jacket back. He straighten his clothes and brushing his hair back before looking at Crawford. He nods and heads for the door.

"Don't make a scene or else." Crawford warns to Ken.

"I won't." Ken agrees and leaves.

Crawford turns around and looks at the door. He can vision of what's going to happen at the reception; however, he'll just let it go since he wants to see how much they have change. Indeed, it will be a surprise.

_**Scene A, Act III**_

As he walks down the corridor of the mansion, he begins to reminisce his first time coming here. Everything was still the same with a few new here and there around the place, but aura was still the same. It will always be the same. He turns and looks around the place like a child and grasp the essence of this terrible place that holds many secrets.

He arrives at the main entrance and walks out to see a carriage waiting in front of the huge castle. A driver opens the door for him to get in to sit and waits for two more presence to join. He places his hand under his chin, his elbow on the seal of the window and stares out at center garden. He was lost in gaze to not notice another presences with him until he feels the carriage jolt a little when he sees them. Crawford is sitting next to him and reading the invitation and letter that was given two days earlier. As for the person across from him, it was Schuldig. He was a mysterious person to be related with Crawford, but he has been seeing him with Crawford ever since that one day. Schuldig smirks at him and Ken quickly turns his attention to the outside scenery.

"I feel ignore today. Is there something wrong, Ken?" Schuldig asks.

Ken shakes his head. "Just enjoying the scenery outside of the castle."

"Is that so? How cute.."

"Stop the carriage." Crawford demands.

The carriage halts in a smooth stop and driver jumps down from his seat and walks next to the door. He stands near to listen what Crawford have to say and begins to walk ten feet away from the carriage. Ken blinks in confusion, but it is quickly clears away when he starts to hear clashes of metal and sounds of pain. He closes his ears with his hands and shuts his eyes to extract the sight and sound away until he feels something tugging him close. He can feel soft touches brushing his hair and gentle whispers of words creates a drowsy effect that he falls asleep in the person's embrace. Schuldig smiles and lays Ken down on the seat where he places his head onto his lap and strokes his brown locks away from his face. The driver returns to his seat and the carriage starts to stroll.

"Fools. It is sad to have to end their miserable life like this. Is that what you saw?" Schuldig asks.

"Yes."

"A man with few words. I'm shock." as he says sarcastically.

Crawford looks up. "It's nothing. They're fool enough not to deep their grave all the way to hell. I'm sure you would enjoy that."

"Haha.." Schuldig laughs and swipes his hair away from his face. "The only thing I want to enjoy is to taste this innocent one's sweet blood and body; however, it will aged nicely when the time comes that I will show my true color."

"Like wine, it will taste finely."

"Exactly. Until then, I want to....examine the quality of his maturity when we get a place to rest."

"Do as you like."

Schuldig smirks at the remark and looks down at the person who is sleeping peacefully on his lap. He remembers clearly on that day when he first met him. It was quite riveting which he enjoys the payoff; it wasn't until he found out more that he was more satisfied. He closes his eyes and reminisces that founding day.

_**Scene B, Act IV**_

(Flashback: 14 years ago, dark cellar of a house)

"Aniki! What's down here?? I'm curious." a little boy said.

"Hey! Don't go there. Father warned us about this place and he would scold us if we're down here. We shouldn't be down here too."

"But I made a bet that I will show them that there's nothing here, but a bad rumor."

"If it was, then Father shouldn't had been so protective to have guards and such. Come back here, Nagi!"

"No, Ken-nii-chan. I want to find out and I have powers too."

"You're still developing them!! Hey Nagi!!" as he saw Nagi's presence disappearing in the dark.

Ken shook his head and hurried to follow him. It took him awhile, but he was able to catch up to his little brother who happened to stand in front of a huge, dark crystal that was situating in the middle of the place. Nagi was slowly circling around to examine and a few times, he tapped at it. He stopped to look and looked back at his brother.

"Wow. It's huge!!" he said in excitement.

"Yeah. Now, let's go before anything happened. Knowing Father, he has his guard patrolling right now. Come on." as he grabbed his little brother's wrist.

"Aww..." he pouted and followed him.

It wasn't until he crashed into his older brother. He blinked and wander with the sudden stop until he saw someone standing in front of the entrance where they came from and it was the only exit, too. Nagi was about to use power against the stranger when he felt the hand of his older brother not to make a move. He nodded and held onto his arm close.

"Who are you? You are not allowed here. You're trespassing." Ken said in harsh tone.

"To free him."

"You will not! I will call out the guards to arrest you!"

"They're dead. As for you two, you both will be dead after I break this seal."

Nagi's eyes widened and he felt a huge jolt from behind which separate him from his brother and tried to use power against the stranger. It didn't phase the person, but he slammed him to the crystal where a slash on his little arm sprouted out blood. Ken tried to run towards his little brother, but he was stopped by the same person who threw Nagi to the crystal. The other stranger chanted out unusual language and the crystal began to glow brightly and immensely pour out negative energy throughout the place.

"An.....ni...ki..." Nagi called out slowly as his pain grew more dangerously.

"Nagi!!" as he stretched out his hand towards him.

After all the spectacular light showing and smokes diminishing, a familiar figure formed a dark entity named Schuldig. He strolled out of darkness and stretched out his limbs. He brushed his hair back and grinned happily. He looked down and picked up the fallen boy by the collar and examined him. He smirked and licked at the wound.

"Sweet. Your blood released me from this retched prison. What more can you offered?"

Ken kicked his assailant and tackled Schuldig away where he caught his brother and held him close. He glared him dangerously. Schuldig was able to bring back his composure and dusted off any dust or dirt on his clothing before returning his sight back the troublesome.

"Boy, you will hand him over if you know what's go for you." Schuldig demanded.

"I will not hand you my brother. Never!" Ken splatted out.

"Brother?" he questioned.

"They're sons of the one person who sealed you." Crawford added in.

"Oh really?" he said in amusement.

"Why don't you take them both, sire? I'm sure you want to extract your revenge." the stranger asked.

"Ah. My loyal person. Nice to see you again, Farfarello. I think I will." as he rubbed his chin and his other hand under his elbow.

"No!" Ken angered out. "Leave Nagi alone. He's too young."

"Oh? You have a better idea. Hmm?"

Ken closed his eyes and held Nagi tightly close to him where he took out his one necklace that it has been with him since birth. Schuldig hissed evilly at the glow of light. He placed the necklace over Nagi's neck and tucked it in his shirt where it healed slowly healed his wound. He placed him down on the ground where he took off his jacket and wrapped Nagi up. He stood up and stared straight at Schuldig with few tears falling out.

"You can have my soul, my life. My everything. I will be the one to be sin." as he spoke those words, he slowly unbutton his shirt, tilting part of it away from his right chest to reveal a marking. A marking of a small gentian with white wings.

Schuldig was surprised at first, but he laughed loudly when he walked towards Ken and kneeled down before him. He gingerly touched the marking and licked it which gave Ken the chills. He cupped his chin and looked deeply in his eyes. He knew that the kid was serious and also, selfish. To give away life to protect his little brother was stupid, but he liked the trade-off.

"Deal, Angel of Innocence." with that, he pricked on his marking for it will bleed. He licked and sucked on it which made Ken tilted his head back, and Schuldig wrapped his arms around his little body to pull him even closer while drinking his blood. His aged, white hair was suddenly returned to his shimmering orange hair and specks of wrinkle wilted away. Ken collapsed as Schuldig gave one last lick to seal the wound and carried him in his arms. He laughed and vanished in the darkness with Crawford and Farfarello.

A few minutes later, guards found Nagi and took him back to the sanctuary where they told their masters terrible news. The mother fainted immediately while the father slowly collapsed back on his chair. Their eldest son was taken by the heir of darkness. Now, they felt that they can never get their son back. Not from **_him._**

_**Scene B, Act V**_

(End of flashback. Present time.)

He grins happily and probably even more when he sees their grieving faces. He loves to crash party especially when it deals with your mortal enemy. They arrive to a secluded resting place where his driver intends to take. He jumps down and opens the door for them as Crawford exits first then Schuldig with sleeping Ken in his arms. They look at the scenery.

"You know how to impressed me, Farfarello." Schuldig comments.

"Thank you. I know you want your privacy and preparation before making your grand entrance." Farfarello responds.

"Be careful though, sire." Crawford adds.

"Oh? Do you vision something?" he asks.

"Your confrontation with the boy." he explains.

He looks at Ken then back at Crawford. "He must been training to rescue his dear aniki. I would enjoy to see how much he has grown."

With that, he leaves them alone and walks to his cabin with Ken. He smirks as he imagines how much of a challenge and tasteful the boy can be. However, he is quite satisfied or probably more with what he have in his arms as he places him down on the bed and strokes away the teen's hair away from his face to reveal the innocence. After all these years, he is still amaze how much this one keeps its innocence. He have to congratulate his servants for raising him well.

He sits next to Ken and hungrily kisses him from his lips down to his neck and back. He snaps his fingers to make the crimson silk canopy curtains fall and works his way of taking off his vanilla crisp jacket and lacing off his shirt to expose his tan torso and chest. His finger slowly admiring the marking on his chest which it was still pure as before. Small gentians with white wings.

Schuldig takes off all of his clothes and slides in the blanket to cuddle next to Ken which he, too, is naked and holds him close to his body. He whispers deeply into his ear before falling asleep.

"Meine Liebe."

--------------------------------------------------

KyraEnsui: It took me two days and one sleepless night to finish up this story. Man, this is the longest I have wrote which it took out inspiration for my other stories to finish up. It's New Years' Eve! Haha... I might have something new for the next day, but we'll see. I hope you all enjoy this story. For now, I need my sleep and a strategy to stay cool.


	2. Remember Me, My Love

Disclaimers: Weiss Kreuz productions are solely owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. I just own the creativity of the stories.

---------------------------------

KyraEnsui: After a long vacation of being away from writing my fics, there was an email sent to me that I should continue to update my stories since she missed reading since I am out of school for only two weeks until another semester begins, I decide to try update my stories. Enjoy reading and I will try to update the rest of my stories.

-----------------------------------

Warnings: This story will contain the following contain: sex, rape, slavery, and yaoi. You have been warned. "**Telepathy"**

-------------------------------

_He sits next to Ken and hungrily kisses him from his lips down to his neck and back. He snaps his fingers to make the crimson silk canopy curtains fall and works his way of taking off his vanilla crisp jacket and lacing off his shirt to expose his tan torso and chest. His finger slowly admiring the marking on his chest which it was still pure as before. Small gentians with white wings._

_Schuldig takes off all of his clothes and slides in the blanket to cuddle next to Ken which he, too, is naked and holds him close to his body. He whispers deeply into his ear before falling asleep._

"_Meine Liebe."_

_****_

Scene B, Act VI

Rays of summer light shines through silky, crimson veil as Ken twitches from its warmth awakening. He slowly raises himself from slumber and carefully moves the veil to the right and greets it with a smile. A genuine smile while he takes a deep breath and inhaling summer breezes which greets him as it fans his tone-naked body and soft, short brunette hair. He combs his hair back and brushes some of his bangs away from his face to get better glimpse of the morning rays. Soft hitch in his voice as he feels feathery touches on his neckline up to his cheek and tracing his line of lips. He leans back to be only greet in warm embrace and more soft caresses of his body.

Another hitch in his voice awakens his senses as his nipples are encircle with long fingers and pitching gently yet tugging it gracefully. Ken grasps the silken bed sheet as the man continue to pleasure on him. His hands soon take over Ken's nipples and squeezing his chest and sliding down both his hands down to his torso and getting lower down between his thighs as he spreads them apart. Shifting himself to the side, he carefully leans him back to bed while holding down his body and shifts Ken's right leg onto his right shoulder. Ken squints his eyes while embracing the bed sheet hard as he feels breezes blowing through his soft opening and warm caresses of the man's finger on his body tingles his whole senses and feeling arouse every touches.

His movement stops below the entrance where it gives the same soft, caressing treatment; soft moans trickle out of his silent mouth. Ken places one of his hands over his mouth to cover the moans while still holding down. Simple evil smirk and genuine laughter can be heard lower and lower as he descends. Warm, moist touch is enough to drive Ken insane. Carefully, he shifts his leg down and position himself directly towards his target while spreading and holding down his thighs. Ken shifts roughly as he feels more and more arouse from warm, wet touches along with soft, silken strands that brushes along his thighs.

Every licks are a treat to Schuldig and he wonders how many will it take to get to the center of it. Every licks are a treat with sounds of his withering, sweet Ken making pleasurable noises, enough to drive him for more 'second helping'. His flowing, long, orange hair brushes against Ken's thighs as he continues devour more. Bobbing his head up and down slowly and gradually picking up pace, Ken cannot hold in the pain no more as he grasps the pillows for support as he shifts his body up while Schuldig continue to keep in rhythm and moving along to his movement. He closes his eyes and shaking his head as it becomes unbearable to suppress; Schuldig continues to entice his kitten until it was time to...

"Ahh! Please..." as he pants and feeling hard, "Please... stop..."

He rose up from his position and faces him intimately close and brushing his tongue along his lip line. Gingerly combing his soft locks of brunette, he whispers in warm heat and embraces him into his arms. Naked flesh contacting another shivers the young brunette as he feels more warm air coming in his body.

"I want you. I miss you." he whispers deeply.

"Miss me?" as he respond equally.

"Yesss..." as he lowers his voice.

Soon, Ken feels drowsy after that response as his body becomes limp as he falls into peaceful slumber. Schuldig lowers him back carefully not to injure him with the bed post and pulling the silken blanket over him. A gentle kiss on his forehead while grabbing his crimson robe hanging from nearby chair and draping himself cover as he walks toward window. He gazes at rising sun over the mountains that barricades his destination. However, he leans onto the window seal and gazes at his sleeping angel. He sighs while crossing his arms and closes his eyes.

"Remember me, my love."

_****_

Scene B, Act VII

_(mental flashback)_

**"**_**Oh kitten, where are you?"** in his playful voice._

_**"Somewhere you can't get to me."** Hehe... as he giggled mentally._

**"**_**Don't tease me here. You know what happened when I find you. I will ravish you. I will pounce you down and make you beg."** as he continued to walk around the forest near his cabin._

_**"Hentai! Are you always this horny!" **as he tried not to give away his position up in the tree above where Schuldig was standing._

**"**_**Not really. I think like this when I am with you. When I think how much I loved to hear you moan in pleasure as I just tease a little here and there. Or when I licked and slurped. Mmm... Just thinking about it could get this man wild up."** as he stopped under the tree where Ken was hiding._

**"**_**AHH! You are one sick devil!"** as he tried to cover his ears and eyes, but he lost his balance. Luckily, Schuldig was there to catch him when he fell into his arms. He smirked as he loved the idea of his angel falling into his arms. The idea was enough to just have sex with him right there and then._

_Although, the way Ken pouted was enough to twist his pant off as he ravished Ken in smothered kisses and taking off every essence of his clothes off. Ken blushed beet red and playfully banged on his shoulder to stop. Schuldig just loved him how he still acted like shy, virgin teen. _

"_Ken. Remember this." as he slipped something out of his pocket and slided something onto his left ring finger._

_He was shocked and speechless as he saw what was placed on his finger. He lifted his hand up in the sunlight and gazed at the shimmering object; it was soon eclipsed with another hand that has the same ring. He smiled very happily and embraced onto his lover._

"_I love you, Schuldig. No matter human or demon. I will still love you."_

"_So do I. A promise of my love to you and always." as he gave his long, sensuous kisses._

_****_

(Seven hours later.)

"_Ken, where are you!" as he screamed out for his lover._

_**Stay away! It was a trap set for you! Just leave!"**_

_He didn't care if they heard what he was saying. All he cared about was to find his lover and be with him in his world. "Kitten, where are you! I am not leaving without you."_

_Deep, husky voice aroused from darkness above him. "You, devil, shall never walked this same ground as the same as us. Nor to love someone like us."_

"_Shut up, old man. I came here for him only. Surrendered him to me peacefully or else." this was getting on his nerve._

"_He will married someone suitable and more...humanly."_

_It ticked off him bad. "Damn you...old man..."_

"_SCHULDIG!"_

_He jerked his head to the side where he saw Ken standing in the entrance of the door. His eyes were in tears and... sadness? "**Get out now! They're going to seal you!"**_

_It was too late. Everything was too late in the sicking bright white lights..._

__

Scene C, Act VIII

_(Present time)_

Schuldig jerks up from his unusual nap and gazes at Ken again. He walks up nearby and situate himself close to him. He strokes the brunette's hair away from his face and sighs. For years, all he can think of was his lover. He knows that he will not remember him at all nor did not heard of him. Ironically, this Ken was the same Ken from when he known him for ages.

"Farfarello."

"Yes, sire." as he suddenly appears in front of him, kneeling down on one knee.

"Make sure plans are in motion for tomorrow." as he smirks evilly, "Remember to give out a nice... announcement of our arrival."

Farfarello nods and swiftly disappears.

"This time, I will get you for this, old man and your sickening generation."

--------------------------------------------------------

KyraEnsui: oO. It took awhile to crank out the ideas out. Grammar can still be an issue, but don't fret. I will have them revised as soon I crank out more ideas. Haha... Man, I need sleep. Please Read and Review. Thank you.


End file.
